The present invention relates to a pull tab opening tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a pull tab opening tool for removing a pull tab from a can. The pull tab has an enclosed ring-like part.
Objects of the invention are to provide a pull tab opening tool of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to remove a pull tab from a can without injuring or causing pain to a finger or fingernail of the person opening the can. The pull tab opening tool is especially adaptable for use by bartenders who open a plurality of cans in a relatively brief period and thereby injure their fingers.